Song Bird
by J5TRXIII
Summary: Small fic in a series of onshots of Starwave. Sometimes you think your alone, and you can do what you want. Then again Starscream is never alone, not when your sparkmate is Soundwave.
1. Song

Starscream wasn't in the greatest of moods, Megatron for his part hadn't helped the seekers temper in the slightest. Growling Starscream made his way to his lab. Megatron had yet again, told Starscream on how he failed, even pointed at the holes in the so called plan, something Starscream himself had done to the silver tyrant.

Pacing his lab, he couldn't think of anything he could do that didn't involve removing of delicate wires, or unstable chemicals, Starscream wasn't in the mood to be foolish enough to handle anything in his current state of out rage.

Closing his scarlet red eyes, Starscream thought of something he could do, that would calm him enough, so not to destroy his lab in a fit of uncontrollable rage.

Pausing Starscream did the one thing, no one not even his trine mates knew he liked to do. He had soundproof his lab for a reason. As much yelling and screaming as he does, Starscream could sing, it wasn't the best of the best, but it wasn't earpiece either.

Moving a few things out of the way, He booted up and old laptop he made for music alone. No one knew of it, and he would prefer it to stay that way.

Finding a song to his licking he locked the lab door, soon music filled the room, and Starscream began to feel better. When the words started, the seeker began to sing, softly. Distracting himself, he walked over to a table, of long forgotten or broken projects.

One song ended another began, Starscream lost himself as he song to himself, calming down from his rage, as he fiddle with broken or unattached metals.

He didn't hear the door slide open, as he stood moving his hips to the beat of the music. When Soundwave walked in, he wasn't expecting pleasant singing, nor his mate lustful body dancing. Soon the surprise wore off, and Soundwave smiled behide his mask, listen to the singing of his mate.

The Spy really couldn't help himself after listen to the song, his seeker had been hiding this from him, and he need to be punished in a most loving manner Soundwave could think of.

At the word dance, Soundwave grabbed Starscreams around and began to spin the shocked seeker. Pulling him up to his chest, the spy places his hands on his mates waist, and began a waltz, the stun air commander.

"Sing for me, my star" As Soundwave, spon the seeker, who was speechless at his mate, though as the song ended an another took its place, Starscream chuckled as he smiled up at Soundwave.

Dancing with Soundwave was very relaxing as Starscream sang softly, to the next song, it was a hopeless song, filled with love and warmth. Resting his head against Soundwave chest, the seeker continued waltzing with the telepath, allowing all his emotions to flutter through the bond, consuming both himself and Soundwave.

As the song came to a close, Soundwave was also humming, causing Starscream to pause and listen to the communication officer, as he began to sing to his mate, finish the rest of the sing.

Starscream wrapped his arms around Soundwave and pulled him into a deep kiss, no long caring about the music, as he held Soundwave tight in his arms. When the kiss broke apart, Starscream was smiling as he caressed Soundwaves exposed face.

"I love you Soundwave" he spoke gently, with a soft glow, Soundwave smiled loving back, "And I love you as well Starscream." Smiling the both shared a sweet kiss once again, complete unaware of Thundercracker and Skywarp in the doorway, before they left, both smiling brightly and awing over Starscream and Soundwave voices.


	2. Water

It was what humans called summer, to Starscream he understand nothing about human culture and cared less about it. When the season changed, he was very weary of the shifted.

Snow had been his down fall, as the fluffy ice crystals floated down, from the cloudy sky. He enjoyed the winter, as the humans called it, but couldn't stand it after a while.

He and Skywarp enjoyed summer time the most. The two would often be off playing in a near by lake, that was close to the base. Megatron question Starscream about this, and the seeker replied, that Seekers as a whole love water.

Megatron didn't push for more answer, for the warlord seem to understand the reply. Starscream and Skywarp wasn't the only seeker that had often been off base. Megatron could careless about them, when his Second and most traitorous of seekers left the base, often at odd times during the human day, he became suspicions.

When Starscream had went off by himself, Megatron order Soundwave to follow him. The silent mech, nodded and left, with out complaint, as he flow towards, what was known as Lake Vos, to the Seeker population.

When Soundwave landed he wasn't prepared for what he saw. Starscream had taken off all his clothing, and was simply standing ankle deep in the water. Looking at towards the sky, as if he had no care in the world.

Soundwave had never seen the air commander body before, since Starscream kept his body to himself, and he couldn't understand why. The air commander, had a slender body, toned in the legs, and firm in the lower back, with a round tight looking aft. Soundwave wasn't one to show how interested, he had became to a person, but Starscream was as the humans called them, a god, in his own right.

Seekers had captivated many grounders before, Megatron himself, spoke of the appeal of having seekers in his army, but never for the same reason other find the seeker to be desirable.

Fluttering his white wings, Starscream moved more into the water. Bending over he cupped water into his hands,and poured it over his arms. Over his decepticon tattoo on both his right and left shoulder. Running his blue clawed fingers along his pale flesh, was more then Soundwave could handle.

The seeker was unaware of his appear, so many talked about his body, he highly doubt any had seen, the Air commander, minus Knock Out or his trine. A cracking sound ranged out with in the valley, causing Starscream and Soundwave to jump.

Dark cloud rolled in, as the seeker looked up blinking in pure surprise at the phenomenon, grant it they hadn't been on the human planet called Earth for long, Soundwave was unsure about the clouds, as he began to run a scan on what it meant.

Another cracking sound, this time with base and rised in volume, fluttering his wings, Starscream looked about to take flight, to the nearest tree. Suddenly the sky begin to fall heavy with a liqued, Panic, Starscream to off flying towards the nearest tree for safty as he watching the liqued fall towards the ground.

Rain, Soundwave came up with. This was called raining, when water partials fall from the sky, in the form of rain clouds. Starscream who hadn't noticed Soundwave, reached out his hand, allowing the droplet to hit the pale flesh.

Feeling safe, the seeker stepped out, allowing the rain to wash over his body. Soundwave forgot what he was doing as he took in Starscream no wet body, and limp wings.

The commander, had his eyes closed as he tilted his head towards the sky, welcoming the rain, as it rolled down his pale naked flesh. Soundwave could feel his arosment twitch with interested, as the seeker walked towards the lake, no unafraid of the rain that fall.

Soundwave wasn't surprised the seeker enjoyed the rain, after all it was just falling water. Though it seemed the seeker was enjoying the rain a little to much, as far as Soundwave could tell.

Starscream most still thought himself alone, in the middle of no where, as the seeker, cared his hands through his flatten raven black hair, as if he was in dancing to an unknown beat.

Slender small hips began to sway, as he caressed down his cold flesh, stopping right before his growing spike. Starscream parted his full pink lips, licking away droplets that fall onto them, in a sensual manner, thought who was the seeker attempt to seduce was beyond Soundwave, as he attempted willed his spike down.

Soundwave was about to leave, he could see that Starscream had came to swim, and not plot some scheme against Megatron, however when the seekers hand began to caress his spike, letting out the most delicious moan, Soundwave had ever heard, he knew he couldn't leave.

Hiding so he could watch Starscream, he felt his spike pulse with need, wish to fill the seeker, taking him, as he moaned Soundwave's name, shouting it to the world. Groaning at his fantasy, he watched with intense interested.

The seeker unaware of being watched, slowly caressed his spike, as he walked over to the lake, he moved deeper in the water. He stopped just below his hips, still giving Soundwave unknowing a good show.

Soundwave didn't often give into his lust, not many mech wished to interface with him, since he was so intimidating. Moving to get a better look at the seeker. Soundwave froze when he heard a twig snapped, he dropped down, knowing Starscream would be looking for anything that made that noise.

The third in command was right, the sound did alert the seeker as he looked around, pausing in his lust, to make sure he was safe. After a while, when nothing happened, the seeker continued.

Want to save face encase he was caught, Soundwave got up, and approached the lake, going around so he was behide Starscream giving the seeker some modesty.

The snapping of more twigs, as he walked over towards the lake. The seeker, turned hissing as he knew something or someone was coming towards him. When he saw Soundwave, he sighed. He relaxed knowing that Soundwave wasn't a threat to him.

"Is there something you want Soundwave?" he shrieked at the telepathic mech. Who only looked on at the dripping seeker. "Qury: Why is Starscream naked?" As the communication officer drew closer to seeker.

Raising a brow at Soundwave, the seeker didn't turn as he began to talk to him, it was already embarrassing that he was standing naked, but he was also been caught by his desired someone.

"I came to bath in the lake by myself Soundwave, something I know you wouldn't understand. So if you would be so kind as to leave-" thought he quickly turned his head, over the sound of the rain, he heard the tale tell sounds of someone walking closer to him.

Soundwave had walked into the lake, still complete clothed as he approached the seeker. Fluttering, Starscream moved away, he wasn't used to Soundwave been so close, and being naked kind of put him on edge.

Before the flighty seeker could take off, Soundwave grounded him, by grabbing his small slender hips. "I rather fulfill what Starscream wishes from me." Moaning when none gloved warm fingers wrapped around Starscream spike, caused the seeker to shutter.

He wanted to leave, his mind raced, as pleasure coursed through him. A hot tongue, licked up his cold neck, sucking, nipping at the flesh under the jaw.

Something was pressed hard against his backside, he wonder if Soundwave would kill him, but with the way the telepath was caressing his spike, and leaving noticeable hickies on his neck, he froze when he realized what it was.

"Yes Starscream this is because of you, my little seeker." Blinking the air commander wanted to run, he wanted to get away, but with the firm grip from Soundwave he couldn't go anywhere.

"I wont hurt you, be still my sweet seeker." Now Starscream was trembling, not from lust this time but of fright. "I am not Megatron, my word is my honor. "

Starscream didn't know how or why Soundwave wanted him in this way, he wasn't even sure Soundwave was sexual. Sure he had sparkling, but he was sure some one them had been grown.

He felt himself relaxed,when Soundwave began to dance with. One hand moved away from his spike, to gentle caress over the seekers hips, as the other gentle caressed over his wings.

"You have a delicious way of seducing anyone you want Starscream." Thought the seeker had no idea what Soundwave was talking about, it soon became unimportant as Soundwave began to rock them slow into a gentle dance.

"I rather have these hips to myself. Let me have you, take care of you my star. " Warm hands ran over the seekers body, uncaring for the rain, as he seemed content with just being near the air commander.

"Why?" was all Starscream could manage out, as he feel back into the almost sensual dance. "The reason to many from such pressing matter, I will explain them later, when you are not in need of my attention. "

Starscream was unsure if Soundwave was being honest with him, but the communications officer, began to run soft circles over his lower back, caressing his wings, warm lips found his sensitive neck.

Closing his eyes Starscream allowed Soundwave to do as he pleased, hoping the mech doing this for himself and not because megatron order him to.

"Your a very handsome seeker Starscream." as the communication officer ran his hand every where long the pale flesh he could reach.


End file.
